Games In The Mess Hall Part Three
by 1peacekeeper1
Summary: Sooo...does Morphy find the one? Is everyone still bored? Yes and now Soni has Monopoly! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Games In The Mess Hall

Part Three: Monopoly

Chapter One: The One?

After the last game, everyone was punished severely for wasting all the food. They ended up having to eat Apoc's secret-stash-snacks and then were starved for two days before they were able to get more Goop, which no one was really to thrilled about but hey, a person's got to eat. "I can't believe you ate all my snacks. I'd been saving those for a long time." "Are you serious? We could have been eating three year old snacks!" yelled Soni looking sick. "No, they weren't that old." As everyone was finishing their breakfast Morpheus came into the mess hall. "I hope there's not going to be anymore trouble Soni?" "No sir, I still can't get the smell off me and it think it's starting to sour." Mouse leaned over to smell Soni's hair and gave a twisted look. "Yeah, it's definitely starting to sour. You really gotta clean that off." "Okay then, anyways, we actually have something to do today." "What?" asked Trinity thrilled that she wouldn't have to listen to Soni's game rant. "I got one of my feelings again." "Oh, just that?" "Hey Tank, I believe in them and you should too."

"Hey, we do, it's just so boring especially when they take the blue pill." "Well Cypher, I don't think this one will take the blue pill." "Do we have to go with you?" "Yes Soni, you all will be going. Except for Tank and Dozer of course." "Naturally." "Come back later when we're actually done eating Morpheus." Soni waved him away. "Fine, but hurry." He closed the door behind him. "I can't believe it. You know he's going to take the blue pill. Everyone does cause Morphy scares them away with his stupid _Alice in Wonderland_ reverences." "I really don't want to do this!" "Oh stop whining Cypher." "Make me!" She tossed the rest of her breakfast in his face and stomped out the door to meet Morpheus. "I guess she's in a bad mood today?" "No shit Mouse!"

Once everyone was plugged up Trinity, Cypher, and Switch, and Morpheus set up the equipment in case the potential did take the red pill. Meanwhile, Soni, Mouse, and Apoc left in their totally awesome black car to pick up the so-called 'One'. "I really hope that this guy's a winner." "Me too Soni." "If he's not, I swear I'll pull the plug on you!" "Violent aren't we?" "Apoc, shut your mouth or I'll pull yours too." They reached the spot and picked up the guy. He sat in the middle between Apoc and Soni. "Hi, are you the One?" "Soni!" "What? I'm just asking a question." "I don't know what you're talking about." "You know, the 'One', the head honcho, the big cheese etc." "Where are we going?" "All in good time my friend, all in good time." They arrived back at the large building and got out of the car. "Come on, let's go buddy." Soni pulled him out of the car and dragged him inside. "Will someone please tell me that's going on?" "Let Morpheus explain it." "Who's that?" "Go through that door and find out." Soni pushed him through the door. "Your victim Morphy." Apoc and Soni waited outside the door while Mouse joined the others.

"I know you're a hacker and I bet you're wondering where you are." "Yes, are you going to tell me?" "Yes, all in good time." "Is that everyone's saying or what?" "Excuse me?" "Nothing. So what am I doing here?" "All will be explained, but first you must chose." "Chose what?" "Pick a color red or blue?" "What?" "Pick one of them." "Uh, b-blue." "Oh, well I was hoping for red." "Blue is my favorite color." "I see, well I guess we have no other business to discuss. Here take this and you'll wake up feeling like a million bucks. He took the blue pill and fell unconscious. "Soni! Apoc!" Without looking at Morpheus they both entered the room. "Blue pill I'm assuming?" "Yeah, take him away." "Hey, Apoc, remember the bet?" He sighed. "Yeah." He lifted him over his shoulder and they both headed out the door towards the car.

"What did I tell you! Didn't I tell you it wouldn't be him!" "Yeah, you can stop hitting me. Dow you want me to crash?" "This is bullshit! I'm tried of running around the entire world searching for the so called 'One'! I mean I want the war to end as much as the next person but this is just getting old!" "I know Soni, I'm getting tired of it too, but you know what the Oracle said." "Yeah, yeah Morpheus will spend the rest of his life searching for the 'One' but, why does he have to dragged all of us into it?" "I don't know, but we just go with it. That's how it's always been. You just gotta learn to go with it Soni." "Yeah, I guess." She looked out the window. "Is this the place?" "Yup." Apoc pulled over and dropped the young man off then sped all the way back.

When they got back to the building everything was packed up and they were ready to go. "Finally, we've been waiting here forever!" "Cypher, it's been ten minutes!" Soni said flipping open her phone. "Tank, get us an exit." "You got it." Long story short, everyone made it back without a scratch and were all once again bored. They entered the mess hall to have a long lunch. "So, what's next?" "We play Monopoly!" "Oh, no. I thought you were done with that." "Nope, cause this game can last for hours but it's really fun." She quickly ate her Goop then ran to her room. Moving old magazines and other random board games, she found the one she was looking for. She raced back to the mess hall and slammed the box on the table. "How do you play?" asked Tank. "So I don't confuse anyone, I'll give you the shorten version. Basically, you pick your piece, I'll be the dog. Then you roll the dice and move the number of spaces indicated on the dice. "Oh, big word Soni." "Shut up Mouse! Okay everyone pick your piece." Apoc picked the car, Switch the shoe, Cypher the money pot, Tank picked the cannon, Dozer the hat, Mouse the ship, and Morpheus the horse.

Trinity paid no attention the events unfolding and continued to eat. "Come on Trinity, I promise we won't throw anything. Just play with us." She looked at Soni, then at the game pieces. "Well, the thimble is kinda cute." "Great, that's your piece!" She unfolded the board and organized all the cards and the money. She sat down in the middle and began the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I Own That Place!

"Okay, now that everyone has their game icon, we all get money." "Awesome!" "No Morphy, just play money!" "I know! This is so awesome!" "Alrighty then, everyone starts with $1,500." She divided the money up to each player. "Now we need to chose a banker. The banker takes care of the money and also goes first." "Oh, ohhh me, me, me!" "Okay Morpheus you can be the banker." "Yippee!" Soni handed the money and property cards over to him and he divided the money out. "What are these cards for?" "I'll explain that when we get there. Okay Morphy, since you are the banker, you go first. Roll the dice." Morpheus rolled a nine. "Okay, you move nine spaces. His horse landed on Connecticut Avenue. "Now what?" "Nothing, you can't buy any property until you go around the bored at least once. I'll go next." Soni rolled a four and moved to Income Tax. "Okay now when you land on Income Tax you can pay 10% of your money and mortgages totaled up or you can do it the easy way and just pay $200 which is what I always do."

She gave Morpheus the two hundred and ended her turn. "Can I go next?" "Sure Cypher." He rolled a six. "So you are at Oriental Avenue. Trinity, why don't you go next?" "Oh, okay." She rolled five and moved to Reading Railroad. "Do I buy it?" "No, the same goes for railroads and utilities. You can't buy them until you go around the board once." "Oh, alright." The game continued on it's merrily until everyone had gone around the bored once. "Okay, now remember when you go past start you can get $200 so make sure you do that." Turns out that everyone forgot so things became confusing as to who got what. After it was settled out the game continued on. "Back to me!" "Yes Morphy, roll." He rolled a five and moved to States Avenue. "Ohh, I'll buy it!" "Fine." He paid for the place and got his property card. Soni rolled the dice and got eight. "Electric Company? I guess I'll buy it."

As the game progressed farther, things became tense. It was now Mouse's turn and when it comes to Monopoly, Mouse was a killer! "Hah, Park Place! I'll buy it at a high price!" "Shut up Mouse, you're taking this way to seriously!" "Has anyone noticed that no one is keeping watch?" Soni looked around at everyone. Their expressions were all the same…*I don't wanna* "Hey Morpheus! Give me my place!" "Fine, fine!" "So I'm guessing no one is gonna keep watch? Cause I'm sure not." "Oh, well nothing's attacked us for weeks. A few hours wouldn't hurt." "Actually Dozer, Monopoly is known for going a very long time." "How long?" asked Cypher sounding bored. "I once played a single game for four hours straight." "Wow." "Yeah…so come on, who turn is it?" "That would be me!" Tank rolled and paid for the property. "Hey, I don't want you to take that place!" yelled Switch. "Why not? I landed on it." "Cause when I get all the light blue played I can get houses and I want houses!" "Well I want this place!"

"Guys, come on! The more you fight the longer the game." "But I want this property." "But I want to get houses and I can't when he has the last card!" "Why don't you trade another one of your property cards for the light blue one Tank." "Good idea Apocy." "Thank you Soni." Completely ignoring the nickname. "Fine, I want Ventnor Avenue!" "Here, take it!" The dispute was settled and Dozer grabbed the dice. He landed on Indiana Avenue which Soni owned. "Hey, I own that place, you owe me $1800 dollars." "What! I don't think it's that much!" She put the card under her butt and sat on it. "Yes it is now pay up!" "Let me see the card!" "No, pay me!" "First let me see the card." "You don't trust me Dozzy?" "Uh…no." "How rude! You will see nothing." "Then you'll get nothing." "Screw you!" "You too!" "No thank you!" Apoc reached under Soni and grabbed the card. "Hey!" "$18 dollars!" "Well okay maybe I added a few more zeros!" "Here!" She grabbed the money and pouted.

"Alright, me again!" Morpheus rolled a seven and moved to chance. "Whoo, I get a chance card!" He picked up one of the small orange cards. "WHAT! GO TO JAIL!" "Ha, ha, ha!" "It's not funny Soni!" "Oh, yes it is!" Soni grabbed Morpheus' piece and moved it to the 'Go To Jail' spot. "No!" Morpheus yelled sternly and moved it back to 'Chance'. "Go where you're suppose too!" said Trinity moving it back to 'Go to Jail' "You stay out of this, you didn't even want to play!" Morpheus picked up the game piece and through across the mess hall. "Uh-uh I know you just did not throw my Monopoly piece!" "I believe I just did!" Soni stood up and slammed Morpheus' head into the board sending cards, dice, and other pieces flying to the ground. "Well. That's the end of the game." Apoc said sitting back in his chair. "You're gonna pay for that!" He thrust his hands into Soni chest sending her sprawling backwards. She landed 'cat style' and stood up.

She jumped up from the ground and tackled Morpheus. She punched his stomach causing four $500 bills to fall out of his sweater. "Are you freakin' kidding me!" "What?" "What do you mean 'what'? You were hiding money!" "I needed it for emergencies!" "WHAT EMERGENCIES!?" "I could go bankrupt!" "Then you would lose the game." "Ahh, that's why I was hading money!" Soni couldn't even force herself to hit him. She stood up and brushed herself off. "The game is over! No one won, help me clean it up! NOW!" "Damn chill out!" "SHUT UP CYPHER!" Everyone (except Morpheus) helped Soni clean up the game, then ate dinner. "So Soni, what game are we going to play the next time we're bored?" asked Mouse smiling smugly. "I don't think we will." "Excuse me Morpheus! Mouse asked me!" "Why do you say that Morpheus?" asked Switch not really caring, just wanting something to say. "I just got another feeling. Everyone stared at Morpheus murderously. "NO MORPHEUS!"

End Part Three


End file.
